


Protection

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Feelings, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mild Blood, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Luz had enough of Boscha bullying her so she tried to figure out why she does it. It doesn't end well. Plus she learns something about the three eyed girl.Also a little blood warning! It's only a nose bleed though
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 204





	Protection

Today was one of those days where Luz just wanted to hide. 

It was barely the end of her first class and she already wanted to go back to the Owl House. 

She groans and nearly bangs her head on the table as another piece of paper is thrown at her from behind. 

"Oh sorry human. I was just practicing my aim for tonight's grudgby match!" Boscha called from behind. Luz clenched her jaw as she looked straight forward. 

As soon as the bell screamed, the human quickly grabbed her things and bolted out the room. 

Once she made it to the halls, she let out a cry of frustration. A few students looked at her but she didn't care. 

"Everything alright Luz?" 

She turns around and sees Willow and Gus walking towards her. She sighs and puts on a smile as she runs to hug her friends. "Could be better. It's just one of those days, where Boscha messes with me." 

Willow frowned. "Still? Titan, she's so annoying." 

"Why is she only picking on you though? She hasn't messed up my books in a while." Gus asked. 

"I'm not really sure. I guess it has something to do with that grudgby match we did." Luz shrugged. 

The bell screamed once again, signaling all students to head to their next class. Luz waved goodbye as she rushed over to her next class.  
========================================

Luz now had a headache. 

Boscha has tripped, insulted, thrown, and disrespected her with every chance she gets. 

The human has finally had it. 

She walked up to the three eyed girl and grabbed her wrist, who looks at the human with wide eyes. Luz drags her to the empty hallway and lets go of her wrist. 

"I had it Boscha! What the heck is your problem?!" She asked throwing her hands up. "I can barely get a moment of peace during passing period!" 

Boscha placed her hand over her mouth as she laughs at the human. "Because it's fun of course! You think you're all cool now that you are friends of Amity. I'm just making sure you know who runs this school." 

"I don't care about you being the boss of Hexside!" Luz exclaimed, glaring at the girl. "And I'm not friends with Amity to be cool. I'm friends with her because she's an amazing person!" 

"Of course you would say that." Boscha rolled her eyes. Then she sneered at the human. "You like Amity." She jabbed her finger towards Luz. 

" Of course I do. We're friends. But what does that-" 

"No, you like, like Amity. Don't deny it!" 

Luz went wide eyes and looked away. "So what if I do. It's none of your business!"

"Oh it totally is. And let me just say this once.." Boscha stepped closer to Luz and scowled. "She. Is. Mine." 

Luz frowned at the three eyed girl. "She's not yours. She's nobody's. Amity is her own person. Not something to be claimed." 

"Listen here, human! There is no way Amity would ever like you. You're too weird and not to mention, a human. Why would she be interested in someone who just causes trouble?" Boscha said. 

She grabbed Luz's cowl and pushed her against the locker. "I liked Amity for years. Stay out of my way or I'll make sure to end your social life." 

The pink haired witch pulled Luz's hood over her face and pushed her to the ground. "Don't waste my time ever again, Round Ears." 

Luz pulled her hood from off her face and watched as the witch walked away. 

The Latina pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes as she felt her heart sting with pain.   
=========================================

"Luz where have you been?" Willow asked as Luz sat down at their lunch table. Gus sat next to the plant girl. 

"Oh, I was struggling with my locker again! It nearly ate my arm!" Luz lied, forcing out a laugh. 

"How do you still have trouble with that?" Gus snickered. "It's been a few weeks."

"They're different from human lockers. Much difficult but less terrifying." Luz shrugged with a smile. 

"Hey Luz..." Willow said, coming closer to the Latina. Luz felt nervous under her gaze. "Are you okay?" 

The human placed her hands under her chin and raised an eyebrow. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" 

Willow pointed at her cowl. "Your cowl is a little messed up. Did something happened?" 

'Willow... Why must you be so observant...' Luz felt sweat roll down the back of her neck. "Uh...Oh! I need to go ask Viney something! Be right back!" She exclaimed, quickly standing up and runs away from the table. 

To stay true to her lie, she sprints her way to Viney. Before she reached the student, she tripped over a foot and crashed into the floor face first. The whole cafeteria goes quiet as they all turned towards the human.

"Whoops. Sorry loser." 

Luz lifted her head up with a groan and moved on her back. She held her nose, which took the most impact. Red liquid leaked from her hand. She looks up and deeply frowns at the one who tripped her. 

"Boscha..." She muttered as she tried to get back on her feet. She ended up falling back on her butt, causing the three eyed girl to laugh. 

Boscha opened her mouth to say something but a giant purple hand emerged from the ground and grabbed the witch. 

"Do you want to tell me exactly why you are hurting my friend, Boscha?" 

Luz would of smiled if she wasn't bleeding from her nose. Behind Boscha, stood Amity. 

She has never seen Amity this mad before. It was almost scary. Her face was beet red and her form was slightly shaking as she suppressed some of her anger. 

"Luz!" 

She saw her two friends rush over to her. They pulled her up to her feet. 

Amity looked at Luz, anger temporarily fading from her eyes, showing concern for the human. "Are you okay, Luz?" 

Luz used one hand to hold a slightly bloody thumbs up. "I-I'll be fine." 

Amity nodded before turning her attention to the other witch, her icy glare returning. 

Willow and Gus held up Luz as they began to guide her out the cafeteria. "Let's get you fixed up." 

Luz nodded, glancing back at Amity before allowing her friends to help. 

This small headache turned into a whole migraine.

=========================================

"And that should do it!" The nurse said as she finished cleaning up.

Luz brushed her finger aganist the bandage over her nose before wincing. "Well that's going to be sore for a while."

"Well it was quite the fall." 

"Why can't we just use a healing spell on her?" Gus asked the nurse. 

"Since she's human, we don't know if it's safe to use the spell on her. Could backfire and cause more harm." 

"Good point." Gus nodded before handing Luz an ice pack. "I guess you'll have to heal normally." 

"Thanks Gus." 

The nurse waved at the students as she headed for the door. "You may rest here until you feel better to head out." 

As soon as she walked out, Amity walked in the room. "Luz? Are you okay?!" 

She rushed over to the human and eyed the bandage. "I'm so sorry that Boscha did that! I don't know what's been up with her lately!" She said, placing her hand on the human's arm. 

Luz smiled at the witch. "You don't need to apologize for something she did. Besides, I'm alright! It's not really a big deal." Luz winces as her head gives her a reminder. "Though I may have a migraine for a bit."

Something clicked in Willow's mind as she recalls something. "Wait... That's why you looked so drained today! Why didn't you tell us Boscha has been doing this to you?" 

Luz avoided eye contact with her friends as she messed with her fingers. "It wasn't a big deal. All she did was talk until now."

Amity frowned before shaking her head. She stepped closer and placed her hands on Luz's shoulders. "You should of told us. I...We could of done something sooner." 

"Like I said, it wasn't a big deal." Luz shrugged, offering a small smile. "I'm used to it anyway." 

"You said that the last time too..." She heard Amity mutter. "Boscha won't do anything to you anymore. I made sure of it." 

"Is there anything you need?" Gus asked the human. "We got apple blood, baby griffons, and awesome flags!" He said, waving his signature flags. 

Luz laughed at the boy before turning her attention to the Blight. "No. I think I'm ready to just call it a day." 

The Latina pulled Amity into a tight hug. The witch squeaked as she was pulled into her. "L-Luz?" 

"Thank you for helping me out." Luz said. She looked at Willow and Gus and motioned them over. "You guys too! Group hug!" 

They all join together in a group hug.   
=========================================

"I'll stop by again with your notes. That way you won't fall more behind." Amity said as they stood near the Owl house. A safe distance from a certain owl. 

"You don't have to do that, Amity. You helped me enough today!" Luz exclaimed, beaming at the girl. 

Amity blushed as she nudged her friend with her shoulder. "I'll always help you, Luz. With the small and big things."

Hearing this, caused Luz to tear up a little bit. She sniffles, causing Amity to panic. 

"W-What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?" 

Luz chuckled, wiping her tears away and hugged her friend. She places her chin on her shoulder. "Gracias, Amity... No one has ever helped me like this before. It's almost a little overwhelming to be honest." 

Amity hugged her back, gently smiling as she squeezed her friend. "You help me all the time... Even though half the time, you make it more into a mess." She heard Luz chuckle, causing her to roll her eyes. "But you always make it right in the end. Now it's my turn to help you in any way I can. You can come to me if Boscha or anyone is bothering you." 

Amity felt her heart pound faster as she felt Luz's breath brush aganist her neck. She quickly pulls out of the embrace and clears her throat with a blush. "N-Not just me though! You also have Willow, Gus and even my siblings!

The human nodded and shot Amity a beaming smile, which made the witch blush even harder. "Thanks Amity!"

"N-No problem!" Amity laughs nervously. "I um better go before that thing comes out!" 

"Hooty? Pfft! He can't make it this far!" Luz exclaimed. 

As if on cue, Hooty stretched himself towards the two teenagers. "Did somebody callllll~?" 

Amity felt her eye twitch as the owl made himself present. Luz stepped in front of Amity, for the owl's sake. 

"H-Haha! Hooty!" She says, pushing him back. "Let's go mess with King!" 

"But I didn't get to say hi! Hoot!" 

Luz continued to push the owl back. She turns her head and shoots Amity another smile. "I'll see you later, Amity!" 

Amity sighed in relief before waving back at the human and watched her and the owl disappear into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be published at the end of the week but I want to keep the ball rolling with these oneshots :) 
> 
> I'm feeling a lil comfortable writing Lumity so I may start my multi chapter story soon!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! It puts a smile on my face


End file.
